Once Upon A LIE
by Amalia-Ashe
Summary: We've all been told the story of Cinderella... but is it what really happened? Find out in Once Upon A Lie


Once Upon A Lie

Once upon a time… what a cliché beginning… All fairy tales begin with it and they all end in, "And they lived happily ever after." You've heard them all. Snow White, Rapunzel, you know the type. But there's one story that is the original. The rest come after. It's a tale that everyone's heard… but no one really knows. This is the truth. The REAL Cinderella…

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl and her father. The little girl's father was a very happy and successful businessman. He loved his daughter very much. Perhaps too much… He spoiled the little girl. She got everything she wanted and she wanted everything. She had every toy on the market and many that were not yet on the market. She was not a very nice little girl.

The father continued to allow his life to revolve around his little girl. Then, one day, while he was out on a business trip, he met a beautiful woman and instantly fell in love. The father didn't tell his little girl about the woman, for fear that his little girl would say she didn't want him seeing the woman. He couldn't resist when she cried.

So he and the woman met secretly and eventually decided to marry. They were married unbeknownst to the little girl. When the father brought his new wife and her two daughters home, the little girl was furious. She screamed until she fell asleep. The father's wife went in and sang to her to calm her down when she woke up.

The little girl came to love her new mother and they grew very close. However, the little girl did not like her new sisters. She had never had to share anything ever and now she had to share her room, her father, and her toys with two other little girls. She was mean to her sisters and she refused to sleep in the same room as them. Instead, she would sleep with her mother and father every night.

A few years after the mother and father's marriage, the little girl's father died. She was all alone with just her mother and two sisters. This hardened the little girl's heart even more and she blamed her mother and sisters for his death. She swore that she would avenge him some day.

Years later, the girl, Cinderella, was washing the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. She enjoyed cleaning because it got her away from her mother and sisters. She put her rag down and went to the door. Her sisters, Cindy and Mindy, were already there. They seemed really excited about something.

Cinderella peeked over their shoulders and saw an invitation. They saw Cinderella and smiled.

"The prince is throwing a ball and we're all invited!!!" they said sweetly. "What will you wear, Cinderella?" they asked. She glared at them and stomped away. She still followed her vow to avenge her father. She sat in her room and thought. How could she use this ball to finish what she swore she would do so long ago? Then it hit her. She would win the prince's heart. It's what the sisters wanted, so she would steal it…

She went to the local bar and sought out information about a rumor she had once heard. The rumor was about a witch lady who would give you a potion for ANY occasion… for a price. She finally found out where the witch woman lived. When she finally found the woman's house, the witch gladly agreed to give her a love potion. But, the price was not an easy one to pay.

The witch demanded that, for the potion, Cinderella bring the witch her sisters. Cinderella agreed quickly and shook hands with the witch. After receiving the potion, Cinderella ran home and put on her best dress. She called a carriage and took off for the ball.

When she arrived, her sisters were already there and flirting with the prince. He seemed to be having a good time with them. When her sisters left the company of the Prince, Cinderella grabbed a glass of punch and poured the potion in it. She walked over to him and curtsied. She offered him the punch and he took it with a smile.

He downed the punch quickly and began to talk with some other girls. Cinderella hovered nearby until he showed signs of the potion. He was just taking a girl out to dance when he stopped. He pushed the girl away from himself and turned to face Cinderella. He ran over to her and kissed her. She smiled and jumped into his arms. He took her out of the ballroom and up into the chapel where they were instantly married. The sisters stared at each other in amazement at what had just happened. They didn't think Cinderella even LIKED the prince, let alone loved him, as they did. They clung to each other and cried all the way home.

A week later, Cinderella had three guards haul her sisters to the witches hut on charges of treason. They were never seen again. The only part of the girls that their mother could find was one of their shoes. It was sitting on the step outside their house. Cinderella told the version of the story that you know. But the truth took place… once upon a lie.


End file.
